


Justice in debts

by PestAbunai



Series: Justice in debts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Closure, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hinted smut, Language, Requested, Romance, SPN - Freeform, Tiny Angst, insecurity (reader), non-graphic, time jumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PestAbunai/pseuds/PestAbunai
Summary: It’s just another regular day at Readers job when she gets caught in the middle of a hunt that the brothers are working. Sam and Dean along with Castiel underestimated monsters they were hunting and things went south for them. Reader, who hates changing anything in her life, hardly finds comfort in new surroundings. As time passes by, she gets used to it though, and can’t imagine another way of life. [For a good, unspoken reason everybody knows about by the time she fully realizes it.]Requests I based this fiction on down in end notes!





	1. It all started on a graveyard shift

Your first instinct, of course, was to hide.

But where the hell do you hide when your one available way of escape is out? The only door currently in your reach- blocked. You could swear you left it wide open. Not to mention this door has no lock and yet, somehow it is slammed tight. One thought was bouncing up and down in your head as you hopped under the counter:  
_Why the hell weird shit has to go down on MY shift, god damn it!_

This thought however, was quickly gone.

When a grown man was thrown at the wall opposite to you next to your hiding place, your brain decided to go blank. You felt sudden rush of energy going through you, which obviously was your body reacting to stress. You probably read about it somewhere. _Fight or run for your life moment_ , or something. Shivers running down your spine and muscles tightening in a single spasm- really uncomfortable feeling you hoped never to experience again after you finally got out of school.

You dared to look to your right where the man landed. He was trying to get up from the floor, slowly rising himself up with a grimace of pain showing up on his face. You noticed a pink patch of skin on his chin. It already started to show some swelling. He had a split lip and when he finally stood up, grunting, he was limping. He barely shot a glance towards you. Going straight back into the fight that was going on in the middle of a hotel restaurant, he kicked a chair leg your way, not looking at you again. You heard a loud thump and a shriek followed, and then you heard low, gravely voice shouting

“Sammy, blade! Get the blade, NOW!”

You looked down at the chair leg and reached for it but you were cut off when something hit the counter cracking it in half at the impact, sending rain of glass and plastic all over your head. You gasped and fell flat on your face, the hit on the counter so strong it knocked air out of your lungs. Someone scratched over the remains of the counter, probably trying to stand up, but failed to do so. There was a short, metallic cling and a slow, heavy sound of something sliding down. You started crawling in the direction of it in hopes of finding something to defend yourself with. Just in case.

The view in front of your eyes was unpleasant.

Most of furniture flipped upside down or in pieces. Blood here and there, shattered glass on the floor. Bullet holes in the walls. Bodies laying around, customers, coworkers, and these… Things.

And right next to you, man lying on his back, trying to hold on to one of the tables, heaving like he just crossed a finish line of a marathon run. His right hand blindly searched for something in urgent, hectic moves. You recognized this man. Hard to forget a guy appearing out of nowhere in mere split seconds right in front of your very eyes.  
His face was covered in blood slowly dripping from his most likely broken nose. Huge cut on his forehead looked equally bad. When his eyes didn’t roll back into his skull in confusion, they were fixed on something in front of him. It was hard for you to see what it was because of all the dust in the air and flickering lights, but as it was getting closer, the guy’s moves got more lost and panic-stricken.

Your heart almost flat out stopped upon hearing high pitched screeching directly above your head. You jumped for the closest object you considered useful when the light uncoverd it for you by sending bright shining reflection to your eyes. You grabbed it with your hand and went back ready to defend yourself, when you understood that this monstrosity was charging right at the man, not you. It was an impulse you could not control. You threw yourself in front of the man and you could swear you saw his eyes glow bright blue light, but you couldn’t be sure, because suddenly you felt sharp pain and everything went dark for you.

Last thing you registered before passing out was this sound, like a kite fluttering in the wind.

***

You go back to consciousness with a whopping headache, and from the moment you can feel something again, first thing that hits hard apart from your bursting head is nausea, weird knot unwinding in your stomach. Almost immediately you break out in a cold sweat and try to hold yourself back from vomiting. You can hear two sets of footsteps approaching, and a heavy breathing right next to you

“Cas, you alright?” asked the same voice who so kindly offered you a chair leg as means of defense before

“Yes, Dean. I am, as you say… Peachy” answered a deep, hoarse voice, with a slight note of mockery in it. It was followed by short silence

“What the hell happened up there?” asked the chair man

“I was fighting 5 of them, Dean. Don’t blame me for something I had close to no control over” the second man answered with clear reproach in his voice

“Who is this?” asked a third voice “and what is THAT?”

“It is a human being” he answered shortly “Female, to be precise. I do not know her name. But we will know soon, as she is awake”

Your body flinched involuntarily before you could even try to stop it. Suddenly there was a silence between three men that made you reluctantly open your eyes. Man closest to you was the unlucky one who hit your counter. Oddly enough, there was nothing left from injuries visible what you assumed was moments ago. Only staines of blood on his clothes proved the existence of wounds he received before. You blinked a few times to make sure it’s not your eyes cheating you because of shock, but nothing changed. The other two men were standing next to each other. Both tall, dirty, a little bloody and totally ragged.

You sat up but didn’t say a word. Taller guy looked at you with a shadow of sympathy behind his eyes. The other one, covered in mud and blood from shoulders to boots, scanned you top to bottom. His gaze distrustful and tense, same as his whole body language.

“Who are you?” he asked

“Dean, give her a break” said the tall one “sorry for him, he’s a little _off_ now because the job was a _fail_ ” he made anoyed face his way and the chair guy scoffed, shook his head and started walking impatiently around “Hi” tall one got closer to you “My name is Sam. This hot headed jerk is my brother, Dean”

“Bitch” he mumbled under his breath in response

“Shut up, Dean” he cut his brother out with a little smirk shadowing his lips “And what’s your name?”

You looked over at every one of them, trying to figure out what’s happening, but after that you took a deep breath and responded-

"My name is Y/N” your voice was weirdly steady and calm, although your mouth was as dry as Sahara desert itself

“Good, great. Okay, Y/N. Do you know what happened?”

You shook your head and stretched your hands open when you realized you still keep this cold, shiny spike squeezed in your bloody hand.

*******

**~~ _3 months in_ ~~**

You could hear light footsteps coming from the corridor so you ditched reading for a moment to listen. The footsteps stopped behind your door. You whispered _come in_ and faced the door only to be greeted by fluttering sound of Castiel appearing in the room.

It’s been over three months since your workplace incident.

Although you still had a hard time adjusting to your newly acquired knowledge, your learning process started the hard way, so there was that safety bubble of yours gone forever.  
Just like that, monsters were real.

You tried to deal with it like any other person who didn’t escape right away would do. You dived into it head to heel, and started drinking a lot more.

The brothers, even Dean who was really pessimistic about it at first- insisted you can’t go back _just yet_. You didn’t understand why. In the line of work they all shared, from your point of view you were useless at best. Yeah, of course. Reading books was one thing. But out there? In the heat of the moment? Not that you were even half fast or strong as them. God, you don’t even remember when was the last time you had to run even back home.

If that was animal kingdom, you’d be a really mocked and unpopular snail. Not fast, not strong, tiniest amount of movement coordination. Not to mention guns. Big no no. Still couldn’t convince yourself to try it again after the first time.

It did break first ice with Dean, though. You made him chuckle and he treated you better since then. Other than that you were a decent cook and you were okay with patching them up after intense hunts. If Cas wasn’t around, that is. But let’s be honest, he wasn’t visiting often so it occupied most of your time.

“Hello, Y/N.”

“Hi, Castiel” you were in a bad mood. Galloping insomnia and digging through so many books made you cranky; Cas squinted his eyes and tilted his head.

“Am I interrupting you? I see you are alone, but if my companionship is unwelcome, I will be gone, and back in a better time” he said

“It’s okay, just tell me what you want” you looked at his face “I haven’t been sleeping well, that’s all. Whatever. I’ll do what needs to be done” you shrugged carelessly and your eyes went back down to books you were reading. Cas stood still and silent “I ain’t got all day so spill it.”

“Is it because of the events in your restaurant? The day you were brought here?”

“What? Fucked up sleeping schedule?”

“Yes. Among many others.”

"What do you think, huh? Spoiler: it’s not my hobby. Although I’ll consider writing it down in my resume” you said half jokingly; he gave you his distinctive, long intense look before answering

“I did not come here for your help, Y/N.”

“So why did you come here then?” you frowned “you barely come, at least in the last three months. Since I’m here. Not so hard to connect the dots.” he didn't say anything to that "Listen, all I'm saying is I know I'm not your first choice of social get-together. Didn't want to sound accusatory. I'm just stating the obvious."

He was still silent so you raised your head to see if he’s even still here and you jumped a little, because suddenly he’s inches away from you and he offers his hand to help you stand up. You grunt but accept his help. You can see his jaw clenching as he looks at your confused face.

"Hey, I’m sorry if I’m being bitchy today, but…” and that’s all you were able to say before he put his palm on your face and when he barely even touched your skin, the world turned black for you.

*******


	2. Family matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a really rough time adjusting to new realities. She gets unexpected but needed support. Time jump from 3 moths in with the Winchesters to a year, obviously brothers get in trouble, someone gets hurt. Reader unsuccessfully tries to call for help as she doubts she can save a life that is dear to her now.
> 
> No Castiel in this part, sorry! But plenty in the future!
> 
> For requests and more info go to chapter notes!

*******

Next time you open your eyes, you are greeted by distant sound of conversation. You're on the couch, which is not where you remember being before. You think about it for a moment but you give up because you can't remember. You get up and make your way down to the kitchen. Sam and Dean stop the conversation and look at you. You can't help but feel awkward. Nobody likes awkward, and you're no different so you stop the silence first

"How long since you got back?"

" 'bout 3 days, Y/N. Before you ask anything else, though" says Sam "We tried to call you, _nothing_. When we got back you just lay on the couch and you don't respond to anything we do and..."

Dean gave his brother the oh, so familiar look and smirked

"Sammy, stop right there. It sounds DIRTY when you say it like that"

"Dean, come on" Sam rolled his eyes and sighed

"Alright alright" Dean sat down "but seriously, what happened?"

"I... don't know. I was here, alone. Then Cas was here and he... ooooooh" you closed your eyes "Motherf.... He must've lulled me out of my wits with his powers or something"

"What? He mojo'd you to sleep? Why?" Dean opened his beer "Did he say anything? We haven't seen him in what... A week?"

"Yeah, something like that" Sam agreed "before the hunt. We have no idea what he's up to."

“Well, he was saying something about something” they looked at you with their eyebrows raised “… as you do when you’re Cas” you continued and Dean couldn’t help but give you his _fair enough_ face “and then he zapped me out. Apparently that was him being helpful. I need to say though, I feel okay now. No nightmares and I'm well rested.”

"Good for you" said Dean "if you're rested, we're going to practice" he put his bottle down and got out of the kitchen "I'm done with sitting on my ass doin' nothin' 24/7"

"Seriously?" now you raised your eyebrows "So first it's _we need to keep you safe_ talk from you guys and now I'm gonna train to be a hunter? Since _when_?

"Honestly?" Sam inhaled deeply before finishing "Since the very moment we came to your town, Y/N"

Sam's face was more serious than you expected it to be. You grabbed a cookie and followed Dean to the shooting range before Sam could have a chance to ask about your nightmares.

*******

Next few days for you were, well... Horrible. You barely started to get used to all this weird hunting crap being real, and if you're to believe the guys, you just scraped the surface of it all- and they throw you into deep water. Knives? Blades? Lore? Sigils? Hex bags? GUNS? Hand in hand combat? You tried to be strong, but at the end of day 9 of intense training you went flat on the ground.

"I fucking GIVE UP, Dean!" you shouted and tried so hard not to cry "Yesterday Sam wanted me to RUN, do you understand? RUN. 2 fucking miles, Dean. I have NEVER been so active. My whole LIFE is the opposite of being active, which, by the way, you can SEE. I'm walking talking evidence of crappy lifestyle, okay?"

You rolled on your back and situated your arm across your face, covering your eyes. You could hear Dean’s footsteps getting closer. He was silent, but you didn’t know what kind of silence he’s giving you now. You knew by now if Dean is dead silent it doesn’t bode well in most cases. He pushed your leg with his boot and told you to get up and when you didn’t react he dropped on the ground next to you. You sat up opposite him and took some time to get a good look, tried to read something from his face but it was for naught.

"Come 'ere" he said simply and gestured in his own direction; when he noticed the bold expression on your face, he spoke again "come on, girl. Don't make me beg."

You grabbed his hand and after a short moment of hesitation you buried yourself in his arms.

One would expect uncontrollable sob or ugly crying moment, but you were too damn tired to cry like that. They were silent tears, but still, you wanted to conceal them if possible.You thought it's just gonna be this way: you're gonna sit and cry into Dean's shoulder and then you're gonna either run as far as possible from this place, or you will continue on with life you didn't chose to live. You thought it's going to go that way. But no.

Soon enough you found yourself pouring your fears and uncertainties out, your everlasting doubts about past and about the future. You talked and Dean listened, and it was the first time when you noticed actual concern painted all over his face. He held you in his arms no questions asked, and that's what you needed most. He let you have time off training for the rest of that day so your aching body, not used to moving that much, could regenerate.

You had no idea that from now on, it's going to get even more difficult and hard. You still didn't know you're going to understand new meanings of pain and hard work.

*******

~~ One year in ~~

However long you stayed with the Winchesters, however bad post hunt shenanigans were, you couldn't get used to seeing them constantly beaten up or injured. It wasn't even about physical aspects of it all. Cuts, bruises, ruptures and bleedings are awful, of course. And painful. But you also couldn't bare to watch them being broken inside, and that was happening often lately.

Today though, it took your breath away when Dean rammed through the door with Sam hanging over his shoulders, limbs dangling like he was a muppet. You literally ran like something was chasing you, to help him get Sam down and then you guided Dean towards a big table, right there in the war room. You helped Dean place Sam on the table and started attending to him without hesitation.

You were good at this, but when you realized he was not responsive, you almost lost your shit. His heart was beating but his breath was shallow and discontinuous. He was declining and it was getting worse, fast. You needed all the meds and medical equipment available in the bunker if he was to survive this.

Dean wasn't helping. He was vigorously walking to and fro, angry and in tears. He was freaking out, and that's never good. You tried calling his name but he seemed deaf for your calling. You left Sam and ran up to him. You shook his arms with the strongest grip you could afford and shouted-

"Dean! Bring me the fucking med kit! You get it? Med things!" he seemed rigid and absent minded **"Now, Dean, _GO!_** "

You pushed him and something clicked after that, because he locked his reddened eyes with yours and then as soon as he responded, he was out of the room

You looked around. Going back to where Sam was, you took some air in your lungs and whispered under your breath

"Cas, you cock, if you hear me... now would be a good time to show up" you tried to hold back tears taking Sam's wrist and checking his pulse and then breath "please, Castiel... I'm begging you, it's been hell of a year. Please come" you sniffed "help me save him..." you wiped your tears when you heard Dean's quick steps "Dean, come one help me with him" you paused and whispered "hang on there, Sammy"

You tried to work as fast as you could to bear up all visible wounds. However, not all injuries are visible and unfortunately the ones you can't see are mostly deadly. Dean scooped some books and started flipping pages. You looked at him funny but he ignored it.

"What the hell are you doing, Dean?" "Whatever I can, Y/N!" his low growl made your skin crawl. You did understand though. Adrenalin was pumping in his veins, his friend was nowhere to be found, the hunt went wrong, and his only brother was barely even there. It was not the time to mess with Dean Winchester.

So you didn't. You asked for his help instead, thinking maybe keeping him occupied is better idea. You checked him out in terms of injuries when he was helping you with Sam. His arm was injured and his hip seemed a little funky but he'll live. No chance for you to attend to his wounds just yet anyway. Not until Sam was surely going to live.

"Dean, you going to the kitchen?" you asked

"Yeah" he murmured "want somethin'?" he finished, not looking at you

"Just get me some painkillers. And Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Make it double" he disappeared into the kitchen and you observed Sam.

You sat near younger Winchester and never left his side for more than mere minutes. After a while you decided to sit on the table and keep Sam’s upper body and head on your lap. This way you could check his pulse, eyes and his breathing constantly. Any physical reaction would not escape your attention. Dean came back from the kitchen with two glasses filled with what you hoped was strong alcohol, and a bag of crispy cereal. He sat down next to you and offered one of the glasses. You grabbed it and took a sip. Scotch.

"Thank you" Dean was awfully silent. He didn't let a single sigh slip out of him since he came back from the kitchen so you looked up "Dean?" nothing. "Dean, look at me" you insisted "hey... don't make me beg" you placed your glass down on the table and reached out your arm to him.

He raised his head and you noticed how broken down he looked. His eyes red, lower lip trembling in effort to prevent tears from escaping his eyes. You quickly got hold of his arm and closed the distance between two of you, careful not to bother Sam. Temporarily, you put both your arms around older brother and you allowed him to vent his emotions out.

So he did. And it was bad. It was like a storm, like a child's tantrum. Quick, sharp, and really intense. But eventually, after some time he calmed down to the point where you could put one of your hands back at Sam. Still with one arm around Dean, you felt how vulnerable he is now. When he spoke, his voice was so small, so weak it almost broke your heart.

"I'm not ready to lose him, Y/N" he tried to clear his throat "I can't imagine..."

"Shush now, Dean... It's gonna be okay, right? I mean it" you stroked his hair with your free hand while saying that "he went through so much more, and worse than that, you know? If anyone knows, it's you."

You put your hand over his face for a brief moment before going back to his hair.

"You guys are made of steel. Not your fault some motherfuckers bite through it. But hey, steel remains steel."

“I need to...” he cleared his throat again and wiped his cheeks with a dismissive grunt “I need a moment.”

He took your hand when you retreated it away from his hair and squeezed it a little before walking out the room.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no Cast in this part, sorry. I wanted to get a little bonding moment between Reader and Dean.
> 
> To know if Sammy gets through his bad situation, stay tuned for another chapter really soon!
> 
> Ps: I know I said this is going to be around 6k but, well... Let's just say I'm not finished yet and my finger slipped and I'm over 7k already.
> 
> I do not own any of _Supernatural_ characters


	3. Radio silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader, left to herself, does everything she can to save Sam. With or without any celestial intents.
> 
> After that, life goes on regardless of the outcome.
> 
> Reader starts wondering about Cas and his odd behavior but also gets a little nervous, as another character whom she never met appears to be in sight in near future!

Since Dean hasn't been back in a few hours, you thought maybe he went outside or passed out on the bed. You didn't exactly hear the doors being open, but then again it's Dean Winchester.

He's resourceful when he wants to be.

All this time you took care of Sam. Checking his vitals, keeping cold packs to his forehead and shoulder and caressing his calm features. You couldn't deny the fact that you had a soft spot for Sam.

In the end, he was nice and friendly to you from the start. Dean not so much. Not at first. Sure enough, he was the one kicking this damn chair leg your way, but it's because that's what he does for a stranger in a hopeless situation. But if it comes to letting outsiders in... Well, let's just say he's not the most trusting person in the world.

Suddenly, you shook off from your thoughts as you felt a soft twitch under your hand. There was a wince on Sam's face and you heard a groan of pain. After that, he started coughing.

"Okay Sam, listen to me, hey! Listen!"

He tried to move and you knew if you can't calm him and verbally make him stay in place, there is no way he stays in place. Even hurt, injured, or confused/ drunk Winchester had definite physical superiority over you.

"Sammy! Don't move, you've been badly injured, you need to stay _down!_ " he opened his eyes, looked around in confusion and then he looked at you.

"What...?" he stopped moving around but still looked confused as you didn't stop holding him down "Where... What?" you put your hand on his face.

"You're in the bunker" you paused and noticed how he looks at you "Dean is okay. Mostly. He brought you here himself but he needed a minute. You were bad, Sam. It upset him."

"Where?" he asked, his voice marked with agitation

"You're still not well. So lay still, okay? Until we make sure you're good to go. Or Cas shows up." you waited for him to nod "Now. I'm going to ask you stupid questions, but please, answer me. How are you feeling? Are you dizzy or confused?"

"Everything hurts" he closed his eyes and put his head down

"Any unique pain, perhaps?" he shook his head _no_ and opened his eyes again

"Have I been out for long?" he asked

"Few hours. Four, maybe five." you sighed "okay, I know that look, big boy. Don't you even try guilt on me now. It's not going to work."

"I'm not..."

"Yeah, you are. Tell you something. Promise me you'll stay here and rest, and I'm gonna go and look for Dean. Deal?"

"But..."

" _Deal_ , Sam?" he gave you a short, defeated sigh

"Deal."

You fixed him something to eat, a lot of water and swore you're going to kick him in the shin if he moves an inch before you come back with his brother.

It was a roller coaster of a year for you, but curse God himself if you let those dumb-asses go without any backup next time.

***

~~ Around year and a half in~~

Time passed by, and you started to get along with everything. You even caught yourself feeling cozy sitting on the sofa after a long and exhausting hunt, waiting for the boys to come back from a quick supply run to sit together and relax before you find another case.

You learned to value days like this. Hell, your whole viewpoint changed. You started taking life in day by day, and damned be king of hell himself if you didn't like it that way.

You looked at the clock when doors to the bunker screeched open, and sound of footsteps rattled on the metal stairs.

"Guess what we got for you?"

"No idea Dean, but I'll probably find out" you smiled

"He wanted to take something more kinky, but I convinced him not to, just FYI" Sam laughed a little

"Hey, don't spoil, spoiler! We'll have to wait, though, I promised Cas we won't start without him."

"Cas is staying? Great!" you responded and got up from the couch, silently wondering _what's the occasion_

"Did he say when he's going to be here?" asked Sam

"Not really, he just said he will be 'joining us if it's not a problem' "

"As usual" you sighed "okay, let me help you with that"

You grabbed one shopping bag to go and unpack it. You went down to where the kitchen was.

All three of you, exhausted but happy. You iced the evil bitch, you saved lives, and you didn't die in the process. That's a win-win for everyone in a hunting world, and a good reason for small celebration.

"Cas! Better late than never!" Sam exclaimed when you were all sitting on the couch, chatting, laughing and dining together a little while later.

"I'm sorry. Something has stopped me."

"Come here" you said "sit and make yourself comfortable."

"Am I very late?"

"Yeah, a little. But we wouldn't start without you, would we?" you flicked Dean's ear

"Ouch, Y/N! **_No_** , no we wouldn't" he rubbed the spot you targeted

"I know you don't need to, but do you want something to drink? Like... Not water?" you smiled to Castiel and he smiled back, but even though, he seemed a bit gloomy

"Yes, I would love to. Thank you, Y/N." he sat down in the armchair; you passed a full glass over to him

"What are we drinking for?" Sam grabbed his glass, you and Dean followed his lead

"Let's toast for burning that nasty hex bag before we were all... toast" said Dean "that one's on you, Cas" he winked at his friend "good job there, buddy."

You all raised your glasses and drank from them almost in sync. Rest of the night you relaxed while eating, drinking, talking and brainlessly staring at the tv, where DVD purchased by Dean was playing.

All seemed to be fine and yet you couldn't shook off the feeling that something about Castiel was oddly disturbing that night.

***

After this little spa time you let yourselves to have, life began to be a whirlwind again.

From one case to another, you spent most of your time either on the road or in cheap-shit motels. It's been a while since your last near-bunker job, and honestly? You missed the familiar shapes and smells, you missed this annoying, leaking coffee maker and its weird noises, you even missed library and _God_ did you miss the bed. Most of motel beds were bad, if not straight up nasty.

The boys never complained when you were on the road, but it was so long, and so awful, that in some cesspit kind of places, they decided to sleep on the floor or in the car.

"Hey, Sam, can you open all the windows for a moment?"

"Sure, Y/N not a problem."

"Whoa, was it really THAT bad in your room?" Dean sat up in the car seat

"No, she's afraid of your stinky feet" Sam pulled a face on Dean, who shot his brother back with a semi-threatening look

"You don't want to know. Next time it's my turn to sleep in the car."

"Actually, I think I can smell it" he sniffed a little

"Shut _UP _, Dean. No water. Rawhead goo mixed with... With whatever was in that butt crack of a room. As if you smell of roses."__

"Oh, man" Dean rubbed his face "I swear Spring Valley is NOTHING like the leaflet said" he started the engine

"Speaking of which, I've got an idea" said Sam "why don't we go and see Bobby? I'll give him a call, ask if he's around? We're what? 4 hours away?"

"More like 3,5. Make it 3 if we don't stop too much" Dean agreed "it's not a bad idea" he turned the car around, thinking about which way to go

"Hell, we all need a shower." he said "And I miss his grumpy old face" sincere smile appeared on his face "Call him, Sammy."

Your way to Sioux Falls was rather quiet. You were tired, dirty and hungry. Bobby was home, and when you found a moment, you informed Cas on your current whereabouts and where did you plan to stay for the night.

You felt kinda nervous, because you only talked with Bobby on the phone twice. You never met the man himself before. But you knew Sam and Dean are like sons to him, therefore you feared if not shot on sight, you're going to be interviewed thoroughly by him.

You didn't share it with the boys, though. You knew that whatever they would tell you, family- blood or not, comes first in their little world.

Accidental sidekicks like you are potential danger, not a family material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little shorter. 1,5(ish)k Compared to usual 1,8-1,9k per chapter. We're one scene short, basically.
> 
> I was proofreading the part when reader and the gang visit Bobby and I decided to change some stuff in it to be more in character and more realistic. Well, realistic _Supernatural_ world wise. This scene will be included in chapter 4.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Be ready for far more Castiel/gang and Castiel/Reader interaction!


	4. Extra crispy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally gets to meet Bobby! Between conversations, some facts regarding old case Reader, Sam and Dean worked together come to light. They are not nice and happy and they leave Reader upset.
> 
> The boys and Reader also go to check possible case in the neighborhood. Bobby thinks it's nothing, but is he always right?
> 
> Castiel helps, but something is bothering him. In this chapter, we get a sneak peak into his dilemmas!

***

When you arrived at Bobby's, your hands were ice cold and your heartbeat was uneven. You looked at Sam and Dean. They seemed tired but honestly happy to be there. You stayed few steps behind to steady yourself but you couldn't delay it much longer when they called your name.

"Come on, Y/N! Dinner's probably ready" Dean laughed.  
"Okay, okay... I'm coming right up!" you answered and started walking.

 _Sometimes you do what you gotta do and that's it._ You thought to yourself.

Winchesters said that phrase a lot, but right now you could genuinely relate to it. You tried to cheer yourself by humming quietly when you reached the entrance. Sam and Dean already disappeared inside, leaving the door wide open. You walked inside and followed down the corridor, where you could hear them all talking.

"...Bobby, you obviously know Cas" said Sam.

"Sure I do, you don't forget his whiny, feathered ass" Bobby put his hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Yeah, but we bring more than our beautiful faces today" Dean smiled and looked at you standing on the threshold.

"Speaking of the devil." Sam looked your way, and so did Cas.

Finally the man himself locked his eyes on you, saying nothing. 

He took few steps your direction, one hand on his belt near his knife, the other scratching his ruffled beard.

"Do I need to check basics with this one?" he asked.

"She's human" said Cas, earning himself an eye roll from Sam and Dean.

You didn't wait for another invitation. Taking a small flask in your hand, you splashed your forearm with holy water, then you scratched your skin with silver knife.

"Without further ado, I see?" said Bobby.

"I don't have salt on me. They have it in my bag" you said in response.

"Oh, it's okay." Bobby looked behind you and then suddenly sprinkled you with rock salt.

"Was the salt necessary?" you heard Cas asking Dean quietly, but you didn't catch Dean's answer.

"You three, go grab some beer or whatever." said Bobby. 

The trio obeyed his request and hid themselves in the kitchen.

"So. You the girl then? The one I talked on the phone with?" he asked you.

"Yes. Rakshasa case few moths back."

"You called about this vengeful spirit, too."

"Right. That one was hard to bite into" he gave you a little nod.

"Thanks for the heads up on my case. Have to admit, my old ass wrinkled crazy."

"Glad to help, I was..." you started, but Bobby interrupted you.

"Listen lady. I know what they say to me about you. The ain't fooling me, ever. They tell the truth. And if you need to know, they say what you call _nice things_.

He paused, giving you some time to digest his words.

"I believe them." he said.

"I'm gonna say this one time only. You be good to them. They deserve it. And I love 'em like my own" his facial expression hardened.

"I could see your stomach making back flips there. I really hope it was 'cause of my drunk old face, not guilt or some other Winchester shit. If you're good to them and they trust you... If you're family to them, you're family to me. But if there is a single screw-up, I won't hesitate to take action. Even if it's my last one."

You didn't say anything. Mainly because it was your first one on one with him and yet you knew it was so utterly him to give you this speech. Not because you had previous experience, but because brothers sketched pretty accurate description of the man. Surely, he did not disappoint your expectations.

"Now. If you don't mind, we should do it traditional way." he opened one of his drawers and grabbed something from it.

"Bobby Singer, by the way." he put half empty bottle of whiskey on the table.

"I'm not going to brag about my intentions. I believe in actions rather than words. Speaking of which... I didn't come to your house empty handed myself" you looked at the bottle and took one out from your bag.

You noticed Bobby frowned a little seeing as your bottle was good and unopened stuff, but you just shrugged saying something about obligatory bargaining gift. He responded with thorough bottle inspection, and you took it as a good sign. 

The boys came back from the kitchen and you exchanged understanding looks. Castiel followed them. For the first time you witnessed an actual Winchester - Singer welcome. You could swear that for a brief moment these grown up, dangerous men, hardened by tough hunter life, seemed amiable and gentle. Family - like soft. You had to admit it was unusual to see them like this.

"You done with your usual crap, Bobby?" Dean threw himself on the couch.

"More or less." he looked at you and then back at Dean.

"We helped ourselves with your beer" said Sam "we have more in the car if you want to..."

"Don't mention it. Not a big price for a moment of peace" he replied.

The evening was good. You actually lost track of time and when you finally started to feel sleepy, it was in the middle of the night. You all had relatively good time. The boys and their obvious father figure had a lot of catching up to do so you sat there listening, only occasionally joining the conversation.

When subjects on hand began to be more personal you wanted to excuse yourself, but Sam had a 6th sense about it. 

Since you all had doubtlessly a little too much to drink, you were not even surprised the question came from Sam, not Dean.

"Y/N, who was that dude, I don't know if you remember him... The one targeted by vamps back in Louisiana?"

"You mean this guy who wouldn't stop buying me drinks?"

"Yeah, what was his name again?"

"Eerm... Give me a minute. It was Mike... Or Marvin. Something starting with _M_ " 

Suddenly Dean's attention was on you two talking; he opened his mouth to add something, but Cas was way faster.

"It was Mitchell." he said plainly, taking his eyes off Dean and looking at you.

"Good memory, Cas. He was a douche, Y/N. Good thing he had to go home or something."

said Dean.

"Mitchell is variation of Michael. It essentially means _gift from God_ in Hebrew. We actually knew about him back in Heaven." said Cas.

"Wait, what? Why didn't you tell something, Cas?" you sobered up a little and gave him a disappointed look; he averted his gaze from you.

"Well, Y/N." Sam cleared his throat. "It doesn't matter, I asked about this guy 'cause there was an article last week that he's dead. Shot by a mugger in a convenient store. Died in a hospital."

"Allegedly." interrupted Cas.

"But get this. Cause of death was unclear. His wound from the shot wasn't deadly, so I thought..."

" _Doesn't matter?_ Come on, Sam! He probably did nothing wrong to deserve this.

__

"Hey, Sammy, didn't you tell me about it few days back?"

"Yeah, I showed you article in the paper, why?

"It said in it, you know... He left his wife and two kids behind. Not so innocent after all." said Dean, proud of himself that he proved the point.

"My thoughts exactly. I think someone killed him because he was a cheater. Wouldn't be first. Or last."

"Calm down, will ya?" Bobby sipped last drops of his whisky and set his glass aside. You looked at him.

"I talked to Jody yesterday. If I'm not wrong, I think I know what vamp nest you're talking about."

"Jody was working a case?" Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What? What do you think I am? Wouldn't let her. I sent some hunters down there but it was already taken care of. By you, I assume."

"Yeah, there was like... What? 6 of 'em there, Sammy?"

"7 if you count the freshly turned girl, Dean."

Bobby straightened up in his armchair and sighed deeply. He looked at the boys and Cas and then shifted uncomfortably. You swallowed nervously as he was prolonging the silence.

"According to Jody there was 8 of them. She talked to the hunters I sent and what they found was a bloody mess, one dead and 3 alive snack bags plus one more vamp. They interrupted dinner time."

"Are you telling me dude was a vamp?"

"No, Dean. He was one of leftover alive snack bags. Not only that, he was the only one not cuffed or caged."

"He was a bait." you said as you realized something.

"Probably sucked at it, since they used him as food supply too." Dean shook his head.

"Do you think he was trying to lure me in?" you asked.

"It's a possibility. Jodie didn't see the guy or talked to him though. We'll never know."

"But it's stupid, I wasn't alone in the bar. I'm sure he saw us walking in together."

"Maybe he was just dumb, ya know?" Bobby filled your glass.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep" you said as an excuse. Your head was heavy with intoxication and thoughts.

"Oh, believe me. It's for a good night sleep." he replied.

"Thanks" you said, and took remaining contents of your glass in one gulp.

You noticed Cas looked at you and took two steps your way but you ignored him while walking out the room. You could feel his actions were guilt driven and you didn't want to know what he has done this time.

***  


Next morning you wanted to keep yourself busy. Accidentally, Bobby had a small case for you. It was close and probably nothing anyway, so you decided to go take a look at it.

"It's a married couple. They have 4 year old daughter and possibly a ghost problem."

"Tell us more" Dean yawned and sipped on his coffee.

"The father- Greg, is an old friend. He was a beginner hunter once."

"What made him change his mind?" you asked.

"His girlfriend at the time got pregnant. I told him to go and get away from this life while he still can. He listened."

"Good choice" you said and Sam sighed quietly.

"He's a good man. Listen, he called me because he has a feeling in his gut that something is wrong around his neighborhood. One of the parents is missing and his 4 year old, Joy, stopped playing with kids, even her playground friends."

"How much does he know?"

"Basics. He wanted in but just started on the lore. Maybe three _know-it-all about monsters_ books."

"Why exactly are you suspecting ghosts? Any signs of ghost activity?"

"No idea. He said something about flickering lights. No cold spots as far as I know. Just check it out, will you? I feel like it's the least I can do for him."

Bobby wrote his friend's address for you. It was 30 minute drive if you're not in a hurry. You got there and knocked on his door. The guy was nice, with great house and loving family. What struck you the most was their kid. She was a little bit out of it and you couldn't believe the girl they kept describing to you and the girl you observed right now was the same person.

You spoke to the mother and daughter while Sam and Dean were asked to talk in private by Greg, the girl's father.

"Do you mind me asking when it started?" you asked.

"What do you mean? Joy? Well... I'd say 2 weeks now. She just... I don't know. Drifted away.

"It's okay, that's why we're here. You said earlier about her friends. What happened? Why don't they play together anymore?"

"Joy told me she's scared of the monsters."

"What kind of monsters? Did she say?" you looked at this little girl sitting next to her mom.

"No. She doesn't talk much since then. I'm really worried. That's why I asked Greg to call for help."

"That's why we're here." you smiled reassuringly.  


"It's just... Since one of her friend's dad disappeared, I feel it's more serious. I'm afraid we're in danger."

"Who disappeared? Can you tell me what happened?"

"Our neighbors, Susan and Rick, and their 2 kids. Susan called me and said Ricky is missing."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Any news?"

"From her? No. Oddly enough she continues with her life. Goes out much less. Honestly? Her kids seem more shocked and disturbed by it than her."

"How so?"

"Their kids seem to be in some sort of withdrawal. The don't say hello, they seem to always look way in the distance, I mean... It's..."

"... Creepy. The word you're so afraid to use is creepy."

"Greg, stop it. I can't even imagine how Susan is taking it, looking at her own kids reacting this way?"

"I saw Susan yesterday on my way back from work. She was at the bar, Kyla. All dressed up, seeking attention."

You looked at the boys and Sam gave you a little gesture with his head. You stood up.

"We're going to look into it. It would be better for you to go out of town for a little while, just to be sure. Somewhere safe."

After saying that, Dean shook hands with Greg, you said your goodbyes, got to the car and drove around looking for clues. When driving and asking did nothing to help you find out what's wrong, you stayed indoors and continued research from your hotel room.  


***

Sam thought that missing husband was killed and his ghost was messing around. His hypothesis was wrong. Dean thought shapeshifters. He was also wrong. You had a hunch and called Bobby for help in your research. Bobby had a hunch and told you to get the angel with you.

In the end, you were all mostly wrong, Bobby's gut was on point, and Dean's guess was a close one.

Sam was on the floor. The creature hit him with a fire extinguisher. Hit like that knocked him out good. Dean was fighting it, and since Cas was preoccupied babysitting monsters, you were left alone to look for suitable weapon.

"Y/N check in the kitchen!" Dean shouted at you, throwing punches at the same time.  


"You sure you okay here?" you asked, throwing a chair at the creature  


"Yes! GO, Y/N!" 

He dodged and kicked the monster, and when you ran to look for something highly flammable, you heard his voice once again.

"Go to hell you disgusting, ugly faced _son of a bitch!"_

You ransacked through the kitchen but found nothing of use to you. What did you expect anyway? Sudden thought popped into your mind and you hurried down to the basement as you recalled there was a garage like place there. You scoured through the stuff there, loud sounds of a fight and shouting coming from above, muffled but still audible.

You grabbed two spray cans and sprinted back up to the room, announcing yourself from the stairs.

"Heads up! Give me FIRE!"

You shouted and dived into the room, catching a lighter mid air and lighting it right away. The gas you started spraying burst into hot flames and the creature started screeching in agony as its skin and flesh was burning off. Sam was shaking his head, conscious again, so you called his name and threw another can his way. He caught it and torched from the other side. Dean retreated and plunged down to avoid the flames.

"Burn it! Grill it good, God dammit!"

He looked at the dying mother- changeling but then averted his eyes because the flames burned so bright.

It died pretty quickly, but you stopped only after your cans were empty, and stayed only long enough to make sure it didn't survive this fire. After it was all over, you left its still steaming remains to rot or to be cleaned up by someone else.

You helped Sam and Dean out and checked with Cas. Fake kids were gone and he managed to locate all the kids who were replaced by changelings.

"Thank you" you said quietly.

"I did nothing. You killed them." he looked at you and then at Sam and Dean.

"Don't say that. You did well today. And you didn't mess any houses up. You should see the carpet" you whistled.

"Thank you. I tried my best." he smiled faintly and looked at the house behind you.

"One more thing I want to ask of you, Castiel."

"Anything."

"Take them all home, will you? No need explaining monsters to all these people."

Cas gave you a slight nod and disappeared, so you came back to the car.

"Let's roll, I need to change."

"And I'm starving." Dean started the engine.

"Anyone up for a BBQ?" Sam chuckled "but honestly, we should get some grub soon. My head is spinning."

"We're gonna fix you right up, Sammy. You good there, Y/N? Feeling sharp enough to handle it?" he looked at you in his rear view mirror.

"Yeah. Just keep it together 'till you get us back to Bobby's yard so I can take care of your beaten up asses." you smiled a little and closed your eyes.

Dean scoffed quietly, but you could hear a smile in it.

On your way back Dean called Bobby to let him know you're done and problem was solved, so he can inform his friend Greg and his family they can safely come home.

Which is exactly what all three of you were thinking, but not speaking about.

Coming home.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so, soooo sorry for not posting another chapter for so long!
> 
> To bribe you, this one is 2,9k(ish?) words long!
> 
> This one can be weird though, since first part of it was changed. It was proofread. I don't have a beta reader, so I'm trying to catch mistakes and correct them even after it's published.
> 
> One more thing: I took the meaning of the name Mitchell from the internet. If it has different meaning, I was not aware of it, and I'm sorry.
> 
> Next time be ready for another time jump and more Cas!
> 
> If you see any painful mistakes, let me know!
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed!


	5. No rest for the troubled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After quite a big time jump we get a single glimpse into Reader's life as a hunter in training.
> 
> We dig deep into problematic relationship between Cas and Reader, and we finally find out what's been bothering our poor angel.
> 
> Will their problems be resolved? Read to find out!
> 
> Ps: This chapter is more of Reader- centered kind of thing, I hope it doesn't bother any of you!

 

***

 

**~~ 2 years in ~~**

 

"Okay, Sam. _You_ want to race and time it, and _I_ actually want to live some more so let's stick to the middle ground, huh? A little compromise to satisfy you and spare my life? What do you say?"

 

Sam took a deep breath, side smile forming on his face. He shook his head a little while tying his shoe. You had this thought that it would be possible to race him like that. Shoes untied, kneeling on one knee, easily half the size of a man he normally was. Plus, if you tied his shoelaces together... But then he stood back up to his full enormous sized self, and suddenly your thoughts were gone and you felt small and weak again.

Dean was always stand-and-shoot or look-and-stab kind of guy if it comes to training, whereas Sam liked to mix strength and endurance trainings and tried to throw one in whenever he could.

Day or night. Mostly night.

(Because let's be honest. 4am is not day time)

 

***

 

You spent your evening in the bathtub full of cold water. It has become your tradition now to do that so your body's not straight-out-of-hell sore in the morning. Thinking about your last 2 years still made your head spin a little, but you were trying to find some comfort in little moments like this. Inconsisten training was still harsh on you, but it made your mind a little bit stronger every month.

Last year the boys wanted your help in the field for the first time. You're still alive so yeah, it went well. It was more or less well ever since. It sucked, especially your first time, but you did it anyway and it made you feel so proud. Not even going on hunts. Not _only_ that, anyway. Being included feels amazing, but what's even better and more fulfilling: the joy of making them proud. _Them_ being key word here. Sam and Dean became important part of your life.

Not realizing where your brain goes to, you also thought about Cas. You needed to see him at some point. Some questions you had still remained a mystery. He's been avoiding you for some time now, to the point where even the boys noticed it.

You close your eyes and slide underwater with the angel's name hanging in your brain. You didn't hear him appear, so your heart jumped anxiously in your chest when you resurfaced again to see him. He was turned away from you, his posture strained and visibly uncomfortable. You wanted to bark something at him angrily for intruding your private moment uninvited, but he talked first.

 

"You prayed, so I came." you sure as hell didn't call for him, not intentionally at least, but you just simply asked 

"Do you mind waiting outside?" no replay. Just a quick, soft, fluttering sound.

 

When you got out of the tub, dressed and entered your room, he was standing in the middle of it. You instantly felt something was wrong. The air was different, and then you knew. Castiel was sad. It was such a strong feeling you were sure mood dropped significantly in at least 5 mile radius.

 

 "Cas, what's wrong?" you didn't even bother to close the door.

"You called, Y/N. I am here."

"I didn't exactly call you. Don't change the subject, tell me what's wrong. You're a walking megrims so it can't be good."

"Angels do not experience such emotions. Not in a human way, anyway" he turned around to face you.

"Oh come on, we all know you ain't just a regular angel, Cas. But if it's not that, what is it then?"

"... Remorse" he took a deep breath "I believe I feel remorse."

"Why? Did you do something?" you looked up to your door where the Winchesters alredy stared at you and Cas.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I did. And I am sorry, Y/N. I am sorry, Dean. Sam" he gave them a little nod.

"God damn it Cas what did you do?" Dean looked up and shook his head in disbelief.

"I... I feel like I was unjust to someone."

"Okay, but what does it have to do with us?" he stared directly into your eyes.

"It has everything to do with you, Y/N. Don't you understand? It is you I am reffering to."

"When exactly were you unfair to me, Cas? Because I can't recall. Weird, isn't it?" you start babbling and feel embarrasement building up inside of you. It was odd.

"All the time. From day one, to be precise."

"You know what, Cas? Scratch that. You were actually very unfair. You left for god knows how long, then came back based on no reason and now you go all emo Justice League on me" your breathing fastened as you got angry "care to explain yourself?!"

"Yes!" he shouted; his facial expression roughened "if _you_ care to _listen_!" his sudden outburst left you speechless and the boys quickly exchanged glances "So if you do, please hold your tongue and hear me out."

 

You noded in response. Castiel sighed and waved his hand, closing the door right in Dean and Sam's faces, ignoring their murmurs of protest.

 

"At first" he started "I was thinking on how to pay you back. How to help you. I did think of copious ways to do so. But as it happens, none of them were quite... Applicable." he took a breath "I tried to help here and there, but... You started changing. You grew stronger. And even if something was going not the way it should, and that's a big IF... Sam an Dean, they were there to save you. Not me. But then the worst happened" he exhaled and sat on your bed, folding his hands and placing his elbows on his knees "then it was awful and I was miserable."

"Why?" you asked.

 "You were still nice to me. I was trying to reciprocate for what you've done for me, failed to do so constantly, and you kept being nice. You kept doing things for me without me asking for it. I decided to go around this world and do good things to keep myself busy. That is why you did not see much of me. I was here only when Dean and Sam needed my help badly."

 "So you basically ran away because of imaginary debt of favors?" you had more questions but he shushed you with just one look.

 "I tried to avoid you, Y/N. Especially after you called in need and I wasn't there. But truth be said, you can't escape responsibilities forever, can you? And then I realized I grew fond of your company. And, well... "he paused.

 "There is also saving his life thing, you know " said Sam from behind the door.

 "Stop eavesdropping and go find your shoe, Sam, or you'll be running barefoot tomorrow!" you shouted.

 "We'll go get some food" Sam gave Dean light pat on his arm earning himself full on pout face and _stop it!_ from him, and then you were left alone with Cas again, this time for real.

 "What is it with you Winchesters and constant need for seeking drama?"

 "I am not seeking _drama_ " he drew quote unquote symbols in the air "I kept this inside for so long, Y/N. I am not excellent with expressing my gratitude for something like that. You did save my life. Like Sam said."

 "Yes, Castiel. I know. I was kinda there too." he didn't comment on that "What's the problem? In this line of work, it's basically what you do, isn' it? You have each other's backs and you save lifes. I don't understand why you're so hung up on this."

 "I never even thanked you, Y/N. And thank you does not even start to cover it."

 "Well, you can always say thank you another time. Or repay me when I'm in need."

 "Yes, you are right. I can. But will I? Did I, in the past?" you could see doubt growing within his eyes

 "Yeah, of course. I believe in you, Castiel" his face dropped suddenly and he shook his head slowly, pointing his eyes to the ground.

 "Oh, Y/N. I am not someone that you should put your faith in." he let out a shaky breath. You stayed quiet "By now you surely know some of my history with human kind" he continued "you should know better."

 "Castiel, cut the crap. I like you, okay?" his facial features momentarily softened "But that day, two years ago? It was coincidence, one impulse I couldn't really control. You know what changed, though?" taking a prelonged pause, you made him look at you "right now I would do it again. And not for the sake of you being in my debt. Believe it or not, in the relation that clearly is here? You don't owe me anything. You simply can't."

 

He stared at you in total silence, blue eyes focused, yet unreadable.

 

"What?" you took a step back " did I say something wrong?" the silence was killing you.

 "It seems to me two years is enough time to assume not only the way of living but also the way of thinking of those who affect your life greatly." shy smile appeared on his face.

 "Oh come on, again with the poetry?" you smiled back.

 "Thank you, Y/N. For everything you did for me."

 "Now, that's more like it. You're welcome" Castiel's face brightened and you gave him time to process your whole conversation before saying "So... Are we good? Are we even?"

 "I believe _we are good_ " - he drew quote unquote in the air again and smiled a little.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! I'm terrible at keeping up. Will you believe it's been A YEAR (exactly) since my last update?
> 
> I'm not even going to apologize, because it's probably gonna happen again at some point. Anyway! I hope you liked Reader-Cas centered chapter!
> 
> It's also the reason for it to be shorter. I didn't want to mix too much into it, since Reader- Cas interaction is intense.
> 
> Next chapter will contain more of general SPN action!

**Author's Note:**

> Requests:  
>  _Can you please write something short where reader is placed in hunter’s life against her will? Maybe she does something awesome and boys eventually want her as sidekick hunter? Pairing is whatever to me, but it would be nice to include some cute romantic Castiel- reader with Cass supressing his emotions. Also, I think Cass giving in to his vessels lusts and needs is hot! Maybe some chatty bonding scenes with Dean or Sam! Thank you! xx_  
>  ~~  
>  _Since you writing XY/Castiel anyway could you please do insecure main character and complicated angst with death invovled?_
> 
> Authors notes:
> 
> Well anon and anon I’ll try do it to the best of my abilities. Since I got few similar requests I’ll make it over 1k. Probably 6k words give or take, so everybody’s satisfied and happy. I’ll see how it goes along the way.
> 
> Ps: even before I read about Castiel giving in to his carnality, I knew I want to write it in, cause it’s not completely out of character and it’s less obvious than Dean having sex. Again. (No smut though. Not this time.)  
> Oh, and I have no idea if you, second anon, meant death or Death so I’ll improvise!  
> One more thing: some scenes will be sad and angsty. I was deep down in the dumps lately and I’ve been writing on my “better” days but still, you get the vibe.  
> I’ll make it 5 maybe 6 part.  
> ~~~  
> I don't own any of _Supernatural_ characters.


End file.
